User talk:T42
Run's been gone a long time now. We don't go for user categories and templates for historical reasons, though if there were suddenly a surge in energetic users writing quality articles, that would be subject to change. You are welcome to make a nomadic group, and describe them having camps or hideouts scattered here and there. Do not make them some kind of monolithic force with huge swathes of land, heavy industry, a fleet of vehicles, vertibirds, etc. Don't write them as serious contenders for taking out canon factions, and don't go for the "this group is way more powerful than the NCR and has contrary aims, but cohabits the same area somehow" gimmick either. I hope this doesn't seem heavy-handed or trying to put down your ideas. Just familiarize yourself with the rules, feel free to ask if you're confused about anything, and enjoy yourself.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 01:54, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey T, I think the Blue Dragons may have a bit too much technology. Hawaii is a major naval base and thus would have been bombed pretty badly during the great war I beleive, thus most if not all of the ships their would have been destroyed. Any Vertabirds that were their would have been either pulled out or destroyed. I think we should plan this collab out a bit more and get a basic idea of everything before we start writing a faction as major as this. Orkmarine 04:34, July 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm not up to speed with the ongoing drama on the Warhammer fanon wiki, and I don't care to speculate on who's right or wrong but I don't think it would go unappreciated if you were to apologize to whoever you have a grievance with, even if you absolutely believe you're in the right. I think this is one of those being happy versus being right situations, and you'll ultimately have more fun if you don't have an extended ban over there. Just my two cents on the matter, please give it some thought.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 20:53, March 5, 2014 (UTC) T42 I'm not actually a newbie, but you do need to make a character before you jump right into an RP. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) RE:RE: T42 Well, essentially, there is no 'Raider HQ.' They're just marauders, moving from one place to another. Your character can come across a raider hideout or something like that, but the raider leader and headquarters don't really appear. They just remain hidden in the shadows or don't exist at all, respectively. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 20:44, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I like the sound of that. That's good. Make sure you spell check though, okay? ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:00, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Aye, I like it. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 21:40, March 14, 2014 (UTC) That's really good. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 22:06, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Response Normally my preference is to keep a conversation on one talk page, but I hadn't yet answered all your questions and that section was getting dense. *Weapons: Don't make a page for a weapon, consult the rules it actually covers this. In short, make it part of a character, group, or location page. *Enclave: It's possible to use the Enclave, but this is entering the danger zone. People have traditionally handled them very poorly, probably thanks to Fallout 3 handling them very poorly. *Supermutants: Yes, you can use them. Just be sure to specify if they're Master's Army, 2nd Generation Mariposa, or Vault 87. Don't make up new Supermutants. *Vault 444: I want to amend my previous response, I don't want to allow new sources of Supermutants, HOWEVER, what if instead of new mutants they were Nightkin and Z3-3K was holding Stealthboys hostage or something. They're crazy, you can make it work. Also, there were only 122 Vaults but with this spin on the concept you don't even need a Vault-Tek Vault, just some kind of bunker. *Iowa Brotherhood: Could work, probably formed from the wreckage of the Midwest Brotherhood. Just be careful, people tend to get the Brotherhood wrong as they do with the Enclave. Dust Blues Your character is starting to seem a bit like a mary sue right about now. Please, for god's sake, try and make sure a few things bad happen to him, even minor little things. Not everything can go his way all the time. ScienceGuy44 (talk) 16:31, March 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, can we meet up sometime on the chat? UndeadHero (talk) 21:40, March 27, 2014 (UTC) When are you gonna post on the rp again? Walrus king (talk) 05:00, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey man, can you not write Eric's conversation in your posts if possible? I know it's kinda difficult since they're traveling together, but he sounds diffrent personality/response wise. Walrus king (talk) 01:51, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :Suggestion: meet on the chat and plan out a conversation, so the characters are represented faithfully.--OvaltinePatrol (talk) 07:28, April 30, 2014 (UTC) :a nice idea :updated the RP if your still interested in it Walrus king (talk) 04:05, May 28, 2014 (UTC) Companion I remember you were working on companions from the boise factions, and it would actually fit with the bunch to give you one of theirs if the PC could manage to get past their security with knowledge of a source of fresh vegetables or fruit (maybe some sort of deal between the Spuds and them, or details of the camp's layout and they could send a raiding party?). I can type up a companion on the notable members section if you want. Walrus king (talk) 04:53, April 12, 2014 (UTC) sorry, got back soon, but started playing games with my roommate Captain Cain What is the custom pacific rim wiki? just a question CaptainCain (talk) 16:12, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey T42 I was just going through some old talk pages and I re-read the message you sent me about a relationship between the Devil's Brigade and The Perpetuals whatever becmae of that? CaptainCain (talk) 16:00, May 29, 2014 (UTC) Hey T42 I'm inviting you to visit my page Freedom of the Sea Society and make your own sailor in the Notable sailors section, Walrus already made one so go ahead and make your own sailor (within reason). CaptainCain (talk) 01:17, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for your contribution to the FSS page, its actually rather interesting character! If you'd like to sign your name to take credit for your work you may. CaptainCain (talk) 03:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Go right ahead with those other characters and may I ask what are the Badlander pictures from? CaptainCain (talk) 10:35, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Hey you coming back bro, were all lookignforward for you to complete boise, there been alot of additions there recently. Me and Nero made a Caesar's legion splinter group (okay its mostly me making it) called the Imperial Realm tell me what you think. CaptainCain (talk) 18:06, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Saw that your still alive, thats great! I left a few messages on the Perpetuals talk for an idea about the relationship between the two groups. Also mind if I work on Luther's Warhost? CaptainCain (talk) 19:10, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Luther's Warhost So your still cool with me doing Luther's Warhost right? If not I understand. CaptainCain (talk) 02:46, August 14, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I've already spoken to OvaltinePatrol and he directed me your way. I go by Nuclearinsanity/Ted Empty, and I wish to write a Fallout fanfiction set in an alternative version of the Boise Wasteland, by the name of Fallout: Slaughtertown. I intend on crediting you highly if you allow me to utilize certain aspects of the area and directing traffic wiki-wards from Fanfiction. Nuclearinsanity (talk) 02:37, October 6, 2014 (UTC) Is there a place we could privately talk? I don't want to spoil the whole setting to everyone who passes through for fear that this might get big. I'll not be on until maybe 6:00 EST. Nuclearinsanity (talk) 10:22, October 8, 2014 (UTC) Return Don't know if this is a permanent thing but glad your back T. CaptainCain (talk) 04:05, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Come again, what chat? Warhammer 40k? what do you mean? CaptainCain (talk) 04:12, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I got what you meant, I'm in chat. CaptainCain (talk) 04:13, January 2, 2015 (UTC) ---- Fascist 'Fascist' falsely directed toward the Enclave: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascist_%28insult%29 True fascism/fascist: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fascism#Definitions The more accurate description of the Enclave's overall government would be one of two things: Totalitarian democracy (yes, that is a thing), or an authoritarian rump state. I'd agree they're nationalist, possibly even ultranationalist... but neither of these two things inherently means or coorelates them to being fascist. Fascist is the most inaccurately used word of our time, and it irritates me to see it spouted. I actually was just reading your concept before I made the TP message on the other. I like it, hell, I like it a lot to tell you the truth, especially the new name. Although it does sadden me to learn the Enclave is no longer unified or whole however. What do you think of my direction for the Enclave that I'm debating on bringing over here along with the rest of my fanon from the RP wiki? http://ccfalloutroleplaying.wikia.com/wiki/The_Enclave 23:41, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm in the chat. CaptainCain (talk) 23:55, January 2, 2015 (UTC) I'm in the chat, join if it so suits you. CaptainCain (talk) 00:59, January 4, 2015 (UTC) Hey man, whenever you get back on just sit in chat and I'll join ya. CaptainCain (talk) 23:33, January 6, 2015 (UTC) Hey T, what you wrote was damned fine. I would like to say that you clearly have writing abilities that far surpass my own. How about this, you take over the creative writing part of the story and I'll handle grammar and proofreading, noting any sort of inconsistencies I find. It truly is an awesome job T I look forward to more. And btw I made Jake Walker. CaptainCain (talk) 12:27, January 7, 2015 (UTC) Hey T, i was wondering if you were interested in that RP CC brought up in chat the other say, its about the final stage of conflict between La Ciudadela and La Legión de la Gente. Its pretty fun so far if you want to join add me on MySpace! (talk) 19:14, January 11, 2015 (UTC) RP Your turn on the forum man. CaptainCain (talk) 15:08, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Are you intending to finish your post on the forum or are have you drfited into oblivion once again? CaptainCain (talk) 02:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Devil's Brigade-Perpetuals Hey T, I'm currently rewriting the Devil's Brigade or as it is now known Richardson's Own and thought I would let you know, since Richardson's and the Perpetuals are allies of sorts. Make and suggestions or critiques you wish on my progress. CaptainCain (talk) 14:55, March 5, 2015 (UTC) The "Little Wipe" Hey T, idk what your plans are for this wiki but you might want to work on your pages in the Boise area on account that we've been going through and deleting pages that no longer coincide with the current wiki policies. To give you context, Jake Walker; the Ex Perpetual and The Devil's Brigade were deleted so keep an eye on what you've got. CaptainCain (talk) 20:55, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey, when are you intending to re-write the Perpetuals? CaptainCain (talk) 12:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) T if I don't see some serious work put into the Perpetuals within the next ten days they're being deleted. CaptainCain (talk) 20:39, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Some of your pages are up for adoption. CaptainCain (talk) 03:14, July 13, 2015 (UTC) I know its been slow here, but i'm going to take back the bloodborne this weekend if no progress/effort has been made, mainly because it contradicts other articles and is back to somewhat of a 'stub' status Wa-alaykum salom (talk) 17:30, October 5, 2015 (UTC)